Un día después
by Agatha Miller
Summary: Febrero y Kagome quiere saber los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacia ella y por más pistas e indirectas, el hanyou no se da por enterado; una pelea y una salida con alguien más, hará que el amabarino tomé una decisión. ONESHOT InuxKag


"El día después"

Oneshot de InuxKag

Y después de miles de años de perderme entre los estudios y el trabajo, he regresado con un pequeño relato que gracias a mi última semana de insomnio hoy lo vuelvo en un mini relato y quien quita, este sea el renacer de mi musa

Y antes de empezar, el DISCLAIMER "Los personajes y demás le pertenecen a nuestra querida mangaka Rumiko Takahashi" yo sólo los uso para recrear escenas que me hubiesen gustado que pasaran en el manga.

1.-

Faltaba una semana y por más indirectas, el hanyou no se daba por aludido por el deseo que la azabache quería para ese año, suspiro mientras se sentaba en el borde del pozo devora huesos y mirando al cielo quería encontrar respuestas inmediatas a sus contantes dudas.

"¿_Es que no era suficiente lo que hacía a diario como para que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería?"_

"_¿Tan profundo era el sentimiento que tenía por Kikyo que a pesar de estar muerta, seguía acudiendo a ella como un perrito faldero?"_

No pudo evitar reírse ante esa última interrogante, y tomando una decisión, cogió su mochila y estaba a punto de regresar a su época; cuando un pequeño zorrito la detuvo.

¿Ya te vas Kagome?- el pequeño Shippo corrió y dando un brinco en su hombro prosiguió – ¿qué fue lo que te hizo el tonto de Inuyasha? Tú sólo dime y le doy unos buenos golpes a ese para que…

Tranquilo Shippo, que Inuyasha no ha hecho nada (sí, ese era el problema, nunca hacía nada para demostrar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos) sólo voy por unas cosas a casa y ayudar en un festival de mi escuela; regresaré en unos días – le interrumpio y colocándolo sobre el pasto y depositando un beso sobre su sien, se despidió – cuídate Shippo, Sango y Miroku regresarán mañana a la aldea, ellos te cuidarán en lo que regreso.

Y sin esperar respuesta del zorrito, dio un brinco al interior del pozo, donde una luz la envolvió y transportó a la época donde se encontraba su familia y todo lo que ella conocía desde que tenía uso de razón; el Sengoku sólo guardaba lo único que en el futuro nunca había conocido: el amor.

Llego justo a la hora en que su madre preparaba la cena, así que se dirigió a su habitación, dejó su mochila sobre su escritorio, hizo una mueca ante el desastre del mismo; ya que llevaba muchos días sin asistir a clases y sus libros estaban llenos del conocimientos que debería de estar en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea de reprobar este año y ver como sus amigas se iban a otro instituto y ella quedaba relegada a ser la chica de las enfermedades raras que nunca iba a clases.

"_Tal vez debería estudiar un poco esta noche, de todas maneras iré a clases; además, el festival es la próxima semana" _

Y ya con eso mente, su humor mejoró al punto de olvidarse de cierto ambarino que justo en esos momentos llegaba al pozo y entendiendo la mirada furiosa del zorrito, comprendió que la chica había abandonado la aldea de nuevo.

Khé – replicó el hanyou – ya regresará y volveremos a buscar los fragmentos de Shikon – dicho esto, se giró y volvió a introducirse en el bosque, no iría a la aldea, sabía que si sus amigos lo veían regresar sin ella, comenzarían a discutir por la forma en que trataba a la azabache.

Eres un completo idiota Inuyas… - no terminó su reclamo al recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza - ¿por qué me golpeas animal? Yo no he dicho nada que no sea verdad, perro sarnoso – mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba despectivamente al demonio perro.

¡cállate mequetrefe! Es mejor que vuelvas a la aldea – lo miró duramente antes de girarse para escabullirse y saltando se sentó en las proximidades del pozo – ¡y no pienses que iré por ti esta vez! – gruñó a sí mismo, a sabiendas que no recibiría respuesta. ¿Qué si estaba enojado? Pues claro, la única que podía detectar los fragmentos se había ido a su época y los habían dejado a la deriva en su búsqueda. Algunos flashbacks se cruzaron por su mente, donde veía a una Kagome ruborizándose al ser descubierta haciendo unos corazones de papel rojo, en otra de ella hablándole sobre dar obsequios en una fecha especial a la persona querida y el último "Osuwari" que le había dado esa misma tarde despúes de llamarlo insensible e idiota por no entender porque quería preparar una cena en la aldea, cuando él prefería comer ramen – mujer tonta – dijo entre dientes – no tengo la culpa que no sepas cocinar.

Al día siguiente….

Como era de esperar, no había puesto la alarma e iba tarde a clases "_serás tonta Kagome, regresas sólo para llegar tarde a la 1ra clase y quedarte en el pasillo" _ pero por una extraña razón, el maestro de matemáticas no había llegado y dándole tiempo, cruzó algunas palabras con sus amigas, que la había extrañado y preguntaban por el estado de su salud. Su abuelo era tan creativo para inventar historias, como enfermedades para su nieta.

El día pasó como de costumbre, con muchas anotaciones en su cuaderno y nada en su cabeza y durante el receso, el joven Hojo dejó una botella con un brebaje verdoso mientras decía:

Esto es para ti Higurashi, para fortalecer tus defensas – el castaño le sonrió y viendo como la azabache se ruborizaba, se armó de valor para formular una pregunta - ¿quisieras venir conmigo al festival de san Valentín?

Hojo… yo… - la pregunta fue tan inesperada que no sabía que responder, pero al ver a Ayumi que le animaba elevando los pulgares y Eri asentía con la cabeza, tomó una decisión - … estaría encantada de ir contigo – de todas formas, faltaban 4 días y ella no tenía otros planes para esa noche.

Pasaré por el templo a las 6 – y así como apareció, se escabulló entre los demás estudiantes de se agrupaban en el patio.

¡esto debemos celebrarlo en el WcDonalds esta tarde mientras planeamos como arreglarte! – dijo Yuka con los ojos iluminados ante la expectativa que su amiga por fin dejaría a ese novio rebelde que la había sufrir

Yuka, no crees que estás exagerando un poco, sólo es un festival – acotó Kagome

¿sólo un festival? Kagome, por favor, es san Valentín, y uno de los chicos más adinerados y perseguido de la escuela te invita a salir – negó Eri ante la inocencia en temas amorosos de su amiga – tu vida no será la misma después de esa noche, no señor y nosotras nos encargaremos de que te olvides de ese novio tuyo tan raro

Eri tiene razón Kagome, Hojo es mil veces mejor, él solo tiene ojos para ti y no como ese otro que tiene el descaro de no dejar a su ex.

Kagome las oía a medias, ya que en fondo, deseaba que fuera Inuysaha y no Hojo quien tomara la iniciativa con ella; pero para no desanimar a sus amigas, fue con ellas a comer y luego a ver algunos vestidos, porque en palabras de la propia Yuka _"es una ocasión especial para no usar un vestido nuevo " ._

Día del festival por la tarde….

Al salir de clases, sus amigas la animaron a que se arregalara un poco y disfratara de la velada; así que ahí estaba ella frente a su espejo sin saber que hacer con su cabello. Le gustaba andarlo suelto, pero tomando la idea de su mamá, uso un listo a juego con su vestido rosa pálido, el cual era corte A con tirantes gruesos, con la parte superior de tela de gasa y lino con unos destellos plateados que se acomodaba a su cintura para luego caer en finos paletones hasta unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y las zapatillas estilo Mary Jane en tono beige. El único detalle de maquillaje fue un labial en tono cereza y justo 5 minutos antes, estaba a punto de desistir. "_Puedo volver al Sengoku…" _ agitó su cabeza _ "ese tonto de Inuyasha no ha venido por mí" _ se dijo un poco triste al darse cuenta que quizás sólo al veía como la niña que lo despertó y le hacía viajar sin parar para recuperar los fragmentos _"sí, ya que su deseo es volverse un youkai completo" _ su mente se debatía en dejarlo todo y luchar al lado del hanyou o quedarse con alguien que si la valoraba… _"si tan sólo Inuyasha fuera Hojo…"_

Oye hermana, pareces otra persona así vestida, aunque sigas siendo una hueca de la cabeza – la insultó su hermano Souta desde el pasillo – tu chico te espera afuera – acto seguido huyó antes de que su hermana mayor le arrojase cualquier objeto cercano.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió de su casa tratando de demostrar un poco de interés al castaño que la miraba embobado con una cesta llena de frutas, que la Sra Higurashi recibió encantada.

"_Esta noche trataré de divertirme" _ se decía la azabache mientras miraba a su acompante, el cual iba con una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura, camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros.

Hoy te ves muy saludable Higurashi, ese color te hace ver muy bonita – quizás era el primer cumplido que alguien le hacía en su vida.

Muchas gracias Hojo, hoy me siento muy bien, gracias por la invitación – mientras iban acercándose al lugar, los temas de conversación se iban agotando, pero al ver la decoración y disposición de los puestos de comidas y juegos; hicieron que por unas horas, Kagome se olvidará del ambarino que la esperaba al otro lado del pozo y que murmuraba entre dientes.

¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar? , ¡no iré por ella esta vez! – era la retahíla que llevaba diciendo desde su partida, pero como el subconsciente es maligno, le recriminaba con la misma frase:

"_ya ve por ella de una buena vez, deja de fingir que no la necesitas"_

Si ella se fue, ella tiene que volver – su orgullo no lo dejaba dar el paso para ir a la otra época, sus orejas detectaron un viento acercarse y su olfato le confirmo quien era el que se acercaba antes de que se materializara frente a él – Kouga…

Perro sarnoso – contestó el lobo quien olfateaba y dirigía su mirada a los alrededores - ¿Dónde está Kagome?

No te interesa saberlo – gruñó el ambarino, quien se había puesto más alerta y estaba listo para atacar – si sólo a eso venías, ya te puedes ir lobo apestoso

La señorita Kagome fue a su época hace unos días – le contesto el monje Miroku que junto a Sango y Shippo se incorporaban al claro – parece ser que cierto demonio la hizo enojar

¡Cállate Miroku!

¡Aquí el tonto eres tú Inuyasha, al hacer llorar a Kagome, con lo buena que es contigo!

¡Shipooooo! – que bien, todos le atacaban y aunque Sango no hubiese dicho nada, su postura y mirada lo decían todo – Khé, ¿qué quieren que haga yo?

¡Qué vayas por ella! – respondieron los tres ante la mirada atónita del hanyou

Y cuando regrese, me la llevaré y la reclamaré como mi mujer – agregó Kouga – ya que tú sólo juegas con ella – esto último hizo que reaccionara y antes de que los demás siguiesen atacándole, se metió en el pozo en busca de la azabache.

Y sobrepasando sus expectativas de la noche, Kagome lo había pasado muy bien, ya que debajo de tanta cordialidad en sus modales, Hojo era muy competitivo y muestra eran los dos peces Koi que llevaba en una linda pecera, un gran gato de peluche y unos llaveros de flores de sakura que los colgaría en su mochila de viaje. Su madre le había dado permiso de llegar tarde, de todas formas, al día siguiente era sábado

Me la pase muy bien Hojo, y gracias por todo esto – refiriéndose a los regalos

No tienes por qué agradecer Higurashi, tal vez otro día podríamos ir al cine, sólo come bastante frutas y verás cómo irás mejorando de tu salud – habían llegado a la puerta de su casa y con un saludo, el chico se despidió

Pues no estuvo tan mal…

Así que estuviste con ese humano todos estos días Kagome, y allá esperando a que llegues para seguir el viaje – el ambarino la miraba un tanto extrañado por los atuendo que usaba esa noche _"huele a ese humano" _ con ese pensamiento cruzando por su mente, agitó la cabeza al recordar lo dicho por Kouga

¿y a eso viniste Inuyasha? ¡eres un completo insensible! ¡no sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo! – y antes de que el amabrino contestase, Kagome dijo lo siguiente varias veces hasta que se quedó sin aliento - ¡OSUWARI! – y se encerró en su habitación, sin olvidar cerrar su ventana. Se quitó rápidamente su atuendo y metiéndose en la bañera, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. _"ni se fijó en el vestido" "sólo le importa su deseo" "¿quién es para venir a pedirme cuentas?" _

Oye Inuyasha, porque no pasas y te preparo un poco de té – le dijo la señora Higurashi al verlo hundido en el piso –mi hija tiene su carácter

Muchas gracias – dijo este al tomar la bolsa de hielo que le ofrecía y se la colocaban en la cabeza – no entiendo que la hizo enojar

No sé qué habrá sido, pero para los jóvenes este día es importante y quizás ella esperaba pasarlo contigo

¿conmigo? ¿es su cumpleaños? – no sabía cuándo ella había nacido, pero si era hoy, no tenía mucho tiempo

No, pero dentro de poco será; hoy es el día de los enamorados y un chico de su escuela la invito a salir – lo dijo mientras servía en té a espaldas del hanyou

¿ese humano? No la merece

¿y tú sí Inuyasha? – bebió un poco del té sin dejar de verle – yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz con quien ella escoja – le dio un apretón en el hombro – espero que tomes la decisión correcta, buenas noches.

"_Espero que tomes la decisión correcta" _ ¿a qué se refería? Se decía el hanyou, mientras se inclinaba en el piso y acariciaba la barriga de Buyo. _ "¿es que todos sabían algo que él no?" _de algo estaba seguro, los labios color cereza de Kagome se veían muy tentadores… así como la forma en que ese vestido le quedaba y ese leve rubor ante el comentario del humano debilucho.

¿Debería hacer algo? Pero… ¿el qué? No sabía nada de eso de los enamorados ni como disculparse con la malcriada que recién salía del baño y caminaba lentamente a su habitación. Nunca sabía qué hacer ni que decir para no afectar su humor y no sufrir daños en el proceso.

_¿Dejarás que el humano o el lobo se queden con ella? _Su mente comenzaba a llenarle de ideas que herían su orgullo de hanyou _. si sigues así, ella puede irse con el clan de los lobos o quedarse en su época y te quedarás solo de nuevo. _

¡No! – se dijo a sí mismo, ya que era consciente que desde que Kagome había llegado a su vida, ya no se sentía solo y más cuando en una vez, frente a una fogata ella le había declarado que le gustaba tal cual era, un hanyou…

¿no qué Inuyasha? Creí haberte dejado muy claro que no quería verte, ya te puedes..

Me perdonas Kagome – la interrumpió el ambarino, quien se había reincorporado y estaba demasiado cerca de ella – sé que soy un bruto y nunca sé cómo tratarte – su mirada se profundizó más, gracias a que el aroma de la miko se mezclaba con otro que no lograba descifrar, lo tenía un tanto atontado

Inuyasha.. yo… - ¿por qué la miraba así? Estaba tan cerca que tenía miedo que escuchase el latido desbocado de su corazón – ya es tarde

¿tarde? – sus ojos se sobresaltaron, entendiendo lo peor de su última frase - ¿escogiste al humano? ¿ya no volverás al Sengoku? – la aprehendió entre sus brazos, inhaló su aroma y acercándose a su oído continúo – quédate a mi lado, prometo no ser un idiota contigo – no quería verla, sentía su cara arder ante tal declaración tan repentina, pero no tenía tiempo que perder si quería hacerla cambiar de razón. Sus latidos aumentaron el ritmo, tanto como los propios y tomando valor, alejo su rostro, sólo para verse reflejados en esos ojos cafés que se llenaban de lágrimas – no, no llores, dime que hago para que seas feliz – ya estaba, seguro le diría que se fuera.

Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? Desde siempre te he elegido a ti – su mirada aún vidriosa lo miraba con calidez, esa era la mirada que siempre quería ver reflejada en sus ojos y saberse que era justamente él, quien la provocaba; le dio el valor justo para acercarse un poco más.

Kagome, yo… - fue consciente de como ella entre abrió los labios justo cuando un rubor cubría sus mejillas y justo antes de llegar a su destino, el reloj que estaba en la sala dio las campanadas de las 12 de la medianoche, ruido que los sobresaltó a ambos y provocando una risa nerviosa en la chica, que fue reemplazado por un suspiro al sentir el contacto de los labios del ambarino, un leve roce que la hizo subirse a las nubes, ladeo su rostro y el beso de profundizo hasta dejarla sin aliento. Ni el agua de la tina la había dejado tan sensible como el beso de Inuyasha. Ni esa vez en el castillo, había sido tan intenso como esa noche.

Justo a primera hora del día, la familia Higurashi les despedía antes de su partida, con la mochila llena de comida, medicamentos y demás, el tiempo para derrotar a Naraku y completar la perla se agotaba y tenía que darse prisa. Justo antes de brincar a la otra época, Inuysaha la tomó por la cintura y preguntó

Oye, ¿qué era eso que llevabas puesto en los labios anoche?

Un labial, ¿por qué? – dijo ella un tanto confusa

Deberías ponértelo más seguido, se veían bonitos – y para evitar comentarios, saltaron juntos, con una Kagome azorada y con una sonrisa que no se borraría en varios días.

No fue en San Valentín, pero Inuyasha la había elegido a ella, _Un día después… _

Cha Chán!

Sí, sé que estoy algo oxidada; pero esto salió en un lapso de 2 horas (el borrador) ya que quería sacar lo antes posible de mi mente, esta idea que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace exactamente 4 días. ¿Será este mi regreso a los fics? Aún no lo sé, pero de seguro que rompiendo el hielo con este relato es más probable que me vean más seguido por estos lugares. Gracias a quienes después de muchos años de ausentismo, siguen leyendo y dando reviews a mis antiguos fics. Besos a todos y a todas y no estamos leyendo 3


End file.
